customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on CBS (October 15, 1985) Part 1
(Meanwhile, at a lone high tree with spiral ground and the familiar farm animals with the missing animals from the farm, the group gasps as they watch the helicopter sink in the waters. Everyone else looks concerned before noticing the familiar group pushing and shoving the unconscious rooster up to the ground. The familiar "You Can't Do That on Television" logo is shown, accompanied by music. After a moment, the rooster wobbles as he starts awakening with the hair dye starting to drip off his head) * Chanticleer: (weary) Oh, I'm, uh...is that time for the show? * Goldie: Oh King, you're heavy. * Chanticleer: (wobbles forward) Show me the stage, gimme that mic. * (He falls to an ironing board, bouncing before landing on a sewing machine. He moans a bit, looking around as his vision is a bit blurry) * Chanticleer: (moans) Oohhhh....where am I? * (The group comes close to him as they look at the rooster) * Patou: Chanty, you're home. * Chanticleer: What? * (His vision becomes clear as he notices the snowand circulating where the farm's remains are shown) * Chanticleer: (moans) Ooh, feels like I've been hit by a 80 hundred pound mule. What just happened? * Peepers: There's no time to waste! * Patou: Chanticleer, you have to crow, and you have to crow now! * Edmond: The owls could be here any second! * Chanticleer: (notices) Well, who are you? * Peepers: He's a friend. Well, please, crow. * Chanticleer: (moans) Oohhhh.... (holds his throat) I can't. I don't know if I ever did-- * Peepers: Of course you did! * Patou: Chanty, we were wrong. * Edmond: (removes his hat) It's your job to bring up the sun. * Peepers: It hasn't shone since you left. * Chanticleer: Ah, but look. * (He stands up, gasping a bit before flapping his wings as he jumps up and down) * Chanticleer: (weakly) Cock-a-doo...dle-do. * (He yelps before falling near Snipes' group) * Snipes: Whoops. * Chanticleer: (gets up) Guys, it's no use. Now all I do is sing the blues. Huh, the King. * Edmond: (frowns) We don't want the King! We want Chanticleer! * (Just then, the group yelps, noticing the six-out-of-seven owls arriving, all gasping) * Chanticleer: (frowns) The Duke. * (Patou jumps nearby, growling as he begins walking in all fours. The lead owl begins clearing his throat before using his breath to hit the dog. Just then, the ears tie his muzzle and the shoelaces tie his feet up. The magic owl begins flying as the group tries pulling him back. Then, the laces tie up to the sewing machines as the owls chuckle cruelly) * Grand Duke: (walks to them) I-I-I know it-it-it's frightfully impolite to eavesdrop he-he like this, but, uh, are you by chance having a little damage (points to the throat) with your throat? He-he-he. * (The bird frowns furiously) * Grand Duke: Nothing to say, huh? * (The dust blows on the bird as he backs away. He laughs while Chanticleer notices the charm stars on himself, dusting it off while not noticing a hammer being breathed out of the Duke) * Grand Duke: (mocking) Cock-a-doodle....DO!! * (The hammer hits him down, causing Chanticleer to be trapped in it. He laughs wickedly) * Edmond: Stop this! * (He laughs more wickedly as he tries shaking him) * Edmond: Chanty, crow! * Grand Duke: (frowns) Shut up, you!! * Edmond: (to the animals) C'mon, you guys! Show him we believe! * (The duke tries covering his hearing holes as he frowns) * Grand Duke: I warned you to be silent! * (As the boy cat chants Chanticleer's name, Chanticleer attempts to crow a bit while Goldie frowns. However, the Duke makes smoke arms approach Edmond. Just then, he yelps as he fights, starting to choke) * Chanticleer: (gasping) Duke! Leave him alone! It's me you want, not him! * (He continues fighting before neck breaking is heard. At that moment, the kitten is dropped on the ground, lying inanimate)